phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the School/The School Semester Begins!
AP: 3 EXP: 120 Zenny: 4,100 Item Drop: 4★ Gridarvol(Swimsuit ver.): Bishop, Energy Dwarf, Power Dwarf, Magic Dwarf, Guardian Dwarf, Spirit Dwarf, Speed Dwarf, Agility Dwarf, Luck Dwarf Bonus: Rare Medal: 10, Title: "Trial Enrollment!" Transcript Before Stage Clear There were three all-female academies in town. Yggdrasil Princess Academy was where well-to-do ladies went to study. Ragnarok Girls Academy offered courses specialized in sports and academics. And Yake Castle Academy was the place to be for girls with strong individual streaks. The three schools were holding a joint student conference. Excalibur was student council president of Yggdrasil Princess Academy. Excalibur: We will be holding a sports festival and school festival once summer vacation ends. Vajra was student council president of Ragnarok Girls Academy. Vajra: We gotta focus on our training, both academic and physical, so we can be all that we can be! Brahmastra was student council president of Yake Castle Academy. Brahmastra: Ready to have some serious fun, everybody?! Excalibur: Next, some words from our general director. Dulyn: Ahem! Dulyn: General Director Dulyn here with some big news! Dulyn: Yggdrasil Princess Academy, Ragnarok Girls Academy, and Yake Castle Academy are going coed! The entire gymnasium gasped in surprise. Dulyn: If you found that shocking, just you wait! We're ready to admit the first of our male students on a test basis. Dulyn: And it's happening today! Dulyn: Come on in, Commander! A faculty member opened the hall's main doors, but there was nobody there. Dulyn: Tsk, where the heck is he?! The answer was simple. He had taken a wrong turn at the town square. Male: What am I gonna do? I bet the director's gonna chew me out now! Male: Wait, I hear people talking up ahead. Male: Maybe they could point me in the right direction. But when he got there, he found two girls in a heated conversation. It didn't seem like they'd take well to being interrupted. Cool Girl: Sorry. I just don't feel that way about you. Cute Girl: Why not?! Can't you see how much I like you?! …Hey, wait! Wh-Where are you going? Come back! Don't…leave… The cute girl was now all alone. Before the male could call out to her, though, a dark mist poured from her body, forming a creepy shadow. Creepy Shadow: This can't be! I won't allow it! Male: Wh-Where am I? …Yikes! Without warning, the shadow charged toward the male, weapon at the ready. It was at that moment the male found himself surrounded by mysterious maidens--with impressive weapons of their own. It was like they had appeared out of nowhere. The boy didn’t know who they were. And yet, there was something vaguely familiar about them. After Stage Clear Male: Yes! They defeated that creepy shadow! Male: Thank you! The maidens smiled, then vanished as suddenly as they had appeared. Male: They're gone… ???: Look out! Creepy Shadow: Ahhh…! The creepy shadow was still alive. ???: Hah…! Creepy Shadow: Googya…! Another maiden appeared and plunged her sword into the shadowy figure, causing it to disintegrate like a shattering crystal. Male: …Am, am I back now? ???: I'm glad to see you're not hurt. ???: Don't let your guard down until you've made absolutely sure the Eldritch has been exorcised. Male: Eldritch? Exorcised? ???: I must be off. And just like that, she was gone. The male frantically searched the surroundings, hoping to thank the maiden for saving his life…but she was nowhere to be seen. It was as if he had experienced a waking dream. But the maiden's voice and presence were indelibly etched in his mind. Male: I wonder if I'll ever see her again. I sure hope so. But even as he uttered those words, he knew it was a long shot at best. What was that strange world he had seen? What on earth was that shadow--the "Eldritch," as she called it? Cute Girl: *Yawn* I slept like a log! Male: Are you all right? …Wait a sec. You're not going to transform like that again, are you? Cute Girl: Whew, I really conked out! …Eep! The joint student conference! I'm gonna miss it! Fortunately, the male's fears proved unfounded. However, he had an even more pressing problem. Male: Did you just say "joint student conference"?! I have to get there, too! Dulyn: Why're you so late?! Introducing you was one of the main points of the conference in the first place! Male: Let me make it up to you. Here. Dulyn: What's this? A bribe? You think this lets you off the hook? You're forgetting that I'm the general director of-- Dulyn: Oh, this chocolate is sooo good! I bet each piece is super expensive! Dulyn: Oh well, I guess I'll let it slide just this once! In truth, It was only 100 yen per box. The director was the very definition of each to please. Or perhaps the better term was "economical." Male: Now then, which of the three academies should I attend? Dulyn: Ah, well, the thing is… Dulyn: …as this schedule indicates… Dulyn: …you'll actually be attending all of them! Dulyn: I know it's gonna be hard, but give it your best shot, pal! …Er, I mean, Commander! Dulyn: I want you to devote yourself to becoming commander of each academy! Male: Understood. I'll do my best! Dulyn: I wouldn't expect anything less! Lesson 01